


Transference

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: psychflashfic, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Miami hadn't exactly gone as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #24: Fresh Start. I have this whole story in my head about why Juliet O'Hara left Miami and maybe someday I'll actually write the whole thing...but for now I think this works for the psychflashfic challenge.

Things in Miami hadn't exactly gone as planned. She hadn't expected it to be easy; being a woman and making Detective so young. She'd set her goals high anyway, knowing she'd have to work hard to prove everyone wrong. (If she'd learned anything from her brothers it'd been how to rise to a challenge.)

She knew what had happened in Miami hadn't been her fault. IA had cleared her within twenty-four hours; her lieutenant had given her his personal support. But she was young, new on the force, and her partner had been one of the most well-respected detectives in Miami-Dade County. She might have been inexperienced when it came to office politics, but she knew it was only a matter of time before her backup was just a little too late in arriving…

The lieu had understood when she'd asked for help finding a transfer. He'd given her a glowing reference (and even put in a few discreet calls to some of his friends and colleagues around the country). When he'd handed her the final paperwork, he'd given her a firm handshake and an encouraging smile as he wished her good luck.

\-----------------------------

She hadn't been back to Santa Barbara since that last visit with Scott, but she had good memories of the city; figured she could make it work.

Somehow, that first day felt worse than her start at Miami Beach. At least there she'd known a few of the faces thanks to her internship. Her lieutenant had tried to keep things quiet as to where she was transferring, but there was no telling who might have gotten wind, what sorts of emails could have been sent; calls made. There was a very real possibility that things wouldn't be any better here than they had been in Florida.

Something tight in her chest eased when the giant of a man at the front desk gave her a warm, friendly smile. "You must be the new detective," he said, sounding pleased for having come to the conclusion on his own. "The chief told me to watch for you." He gestured for her to follow, leading her past a cluster of desks toward a room in the corner.

The chief smiled, as well, as they entered her office. "Detective O'Hara, I'm assuming?" she asked as she eased herself (and her very pregnant belly) out from behind her desk.

"Juliet O'Hara, ma'am," Juliet replied as she shook her new boss's hand.

"Welcome to Santa Barbara, Detective. Let's get you settled, shall we? We may have a case for you already…"

As Juliet followed her new chief out of her office, she glanced over shoulder to see the tall officer give her a thumbs-up of encouragement. She smiled, just a little, and thought maybe this was exactly where she needed to be.

/end


End file.
